


Drinking to Forget

by Knight_of_Space



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (i'm so tired), (its 12 am), Alternate Universe - Human, Butt Dialing, Drunk Dialing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Sad Will, Smut, Will bottoming gives me life, Will is a Doctor, alcohol use, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/pseuds/Knight_of_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had an exhausting day at the hospital and after his shift is over he decides that he needed a drink to drown the day's sorrows with some tequila. But it only seems to remind him of the things he does not have, Nico di Angelo as his boyfriend for one. When he gets home he gets the sudden urge to take care of his "problem" but during this he accidentally calls Nico, resulting in an awkward hang out session the next day.</p><p>(Wow I suck at summaries so here's the prompt):<br/>"In an effort to get my drunk ass out of my jeans so I can masturbate I accidentally butt dialed you and now you're listening to me get off which does wonders for your imagination especially when I call out your name in that one tone that makes you lose it...but in the morning I have no idea what I've done and when we hang out you blush/can't look me in the eye....are you okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt then had two fandoms take a vote. A vote on whether this would be a Malec (Magnus/Alec from the Mortal Instruments) fic or a Solangelo fanfiction. Solangelo won with 14 votes so here it is. Anyways this fic has not been proofread because I am tired as fuck, I am posting the mostly unedited version it is likely that I will go through and edit it tomorrow. So please bear with it, even if there's an annoying continuity/grammar/spelling error. It will be fixed don't you worry. Thank you for reading, please leave a nice comment or a kudos <3

It was a long night at the hospital filled with many hardships, Will lost two patients that had died due to a robbery gone wrong. Will knew with his job would come not only a second chance at life for his patients, sometimes it meant death.On his fourth day at the hospital he learned that you couldn't save everyone. But it's not like that ever stopped Will from trying, he did everything he could think of and then some for the wounded but it wasn't always enough. Sometimes Will wonders why he decided to be a doctor, and the answer was simple, he wanted to save lives. So thats what drove him to the bar that night, and it's the reason he had one too many shots of tequila.

Will was drinking to forget the faces of his ~~victims~~ patients, there was 23 year old Justice who had been awake for the first 13 minutes she was at the hospital. Justice had a kind smile, the type that made everyone in the room smile without even trying. She died because of the bleeding of her aorta that was pierced during the struggle. But Justice never stopped smiling not even when the light in her eyes dulled and her breath became shallow. She'd simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time with her son Nathan, who had been only 5. Nathan was declared a DOA before he even made it to the hospital, a child who was only going Christmas shopping with his mom. Will was the one to declare him legally dead, he barely had gotten the words out of his mouth before he'd dashed to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

His work wasn't easy and he couldn't save everyone but Will would always hold himself accountable because even though he knew there was nothing he could do he felt responsible. So here was at the end of his shift at a bar, getting drunk to forget. He barely changed out of his scrub pants but then decided that changing his shirt wasn’t worth the effort then had just that's when he’d thrown his jacket over his scrub top.

Will ignored the concern texts of his friends and roommates who were wondering where Will was because he was almost always home before the clock struck 12 am and if he wasn't he would text his roommates not to wait up. There was no time to tell his friends what happened at work because all Will could think about was not thinking about Justice and her beautiful son Nate. At least he had the sense to take off his name tag before he even left his car and entered the bar because several patrons gave him strange looks.

Normally Will would find someone to be chatty with and just talk, dance, or flirt all night until he was dragged away by his friends. Though Will never flirted seriously with anyone at bars ever since he'd met the quiet sunshine that was Nico di Angelo. It was by complete accident that Will had run into Nico, literally. Nico had run straight into Will that fateful night and Nico had spilt his drink all over Wil’s nice shirt and then even though it was technically Nico's fault for running into him Nico still scolded Will about watching where he was going. And Will hadn't stopped Nico di Angelo from tearing him a new one because he loved hearing Nico's voice. He’d fallen for him almost immediately, he could not tear his eyes away from Nico’s nor bring himself to cut Nico off.  After Will managed to worm his way into Nico's friend group via Hazel who invited him to join them when she saw Nico talking to him. Getting the whole situation turned around thinking Nico was flirting or making Will his friend when really that's not what was happening. Even though Hazel had misinterpreted the social interaction between the two, she did manage to get Will to hang out with them more often after that. It seemed that Will really grew on Nico because after the next few hang outs they became good friends, even laughing about how he blamed Will for Nico's own mistake.

It took a month and a half for Nico to open up more to him, Will would learn things about Nico little by little. Nico came from a poor background in Italy, where he lived with his mother and his older sister. They had lived in Italy until Maria di Angelo moved them to America to give her children a better life opportunity, Nico was only 9 and his sister was only 12. Nico told him that they’d barely been in America for just over 4 years when Maria di Angelo was diagnosed with terminal stage 4 brain cancer. Bianca, who was Nico’s older sister, joined the army when she’d turned 18 she left Nico behind with his ill mother because she couldn’t handle being responsible for her little brother. Maria di Angelo died that year and Bianca didn’t come back, she stayed deployed out there for years until Nico had finally heard that Bianca was M.I.A (missing in action). Nico was put into a foster home at age 15, he was placed in so many different homes that he couldn't remember them all but just before Nico had turned 17 his biological father claimed him. Will had heard the anguish and fury in Nico’s voice when he told Will about what he had been through.

Will let Nico talk until he heard those emotions pour out, and Will couldn’t stand it, he had taken Nico’s hands into his own and told him they didn't have to talk about it. Will was glad that Nico had opened up to him but he was felt crushed over Nico’s despair, and it was from that point on that Will decided that he wanted to do anything to make Nico happy. Will knew that he was too far in this to think about backing out now, he was so into Nico di Angelo it physically hurt him when he thought about how Nico would never like him back. But he knew if Nico was there that he wanted to be where ever he was, he wanted to make Nico happy even if it wasn’t in the way he had hoped. So much for drinking to forget. There was always going to be something to come up in Will’s path to drunken bliss. So he thought more about Nico, the way he smiles when he thinks nobody's looking, or the small breathy laughs they shared together after some well told cheesy jokes. Everything about Nico was absolutely great, even his scowls and grumbling grouchy voice, Will loves everything about him. Loves? Man he’s farther in than he thought, it hit Will like a ton of bricks. He was in love with the short broody man that had run into him at a bar.

He doesn’t know how much he actually drinks but it was probably a lot because it’s now 1:24 am and the bartender comes over to tell Will that she’s cutting him off for the night and that she called a cab to get him home. So with the nice bartender’s help he manages to pay for the drinks and get safely into the taxi that was taking him home. Then at some point he must have spaced off, or blacked out because the next thing he knows the taxi driver his shaking him telling him that they arrived to Will’s place. Will quietly thanks the driver before he got out of the cab to stagger up the steps to his apartment, he gets into it with relatively less trouble than he was expecting. But he definitely wasn’t quiet about entering because as soon as he walked through the door his two sleep rumpled roommates were standing in the living room with their arms crossed, looking a bit annoyed. Lou Ellen’s color streaked hair was tangled thickly around her shoulders, her green eyes were rimmed with red and there were shadows under her eyes. Cecil’s brown hair was sticking up in gravity defying tufts around his head and he had the same look that Lou Ellen was wearing; relief, annoyance, anger, and disappointment.

“Well what do you have to say for yourself Will? We were worrying out our minds about where you have been. And now you come home it’s 2:00 am! You come home drunk, and you didn’t even text us to tell us you were okay. Oh god how did you get home? You didn’t drive did you? Will please tell me that you didn’t drive home drunk.” Lou Ellen lost all traces of sleepiness, looking more concerned now than when she first started to scold him.

“Lou, calm down. Will is okay that’s all that matters.” Cecil put a hand on Lou Ellen’s shoulders but then turned back to looking at Will, “But you should have really called us or something, we really were scared for you. Anything could have happened to you and we’re your best friends we just want you to be safe. Why were you getting drunk at midnight Will? What happened? Was it Nico related?”

****That’s when Will remembered why he had been drinking because of Justice which turned into him pitying himself for not being able to confess to Nico. But Will didn’t really want to talk about either subjects with his best friends while he was in such a state so he just walked past them. They didn’t stop him or say anything but they gave him confused and quizzical looks, as if trying to find out what was wrong with Will by just looking at him. Lou Ellen would demand an explanation for dismissing them in the morning when he had an ache in his head and chest, but until then he time to rest.

His room was the one across from Lou Ellen’s so that where he went, fumbling with the lock once he had got through the door. Will stared through the darkness of the room at his messy bed that he forgot to make yesterday morning on his way to work. From where he was standing the bulk of the blankets made it seem like there was someone stretched out under them, hiding their body from the cold of winter. Will wished it were Nico if anyone, even though he knew logically that Nico could never be here at this time and he would definitely not sleep in Will’s bed. The few times that Nico had come over he never stayed long enough to consider spending the night somewhere so personal.

Will stumbled over himself to get to his bed, once there he let his face fall down onto the soft cloud-like mattress. It was a apartment warming gift from his dad so that he could have a soft surface to “get laid” on (in his dad’s terms not Will’s), Will ignored what his dad had to say about both women and men liking soft beds when they get to having sex. His dad alluded to lots of (harmless) jokes about Will bottoming for both sexes, which he’d been doing a lot since Will had come out as bisexual to his dad. Though he wasn’t having much ~~any~~ sex Will was grateful for the bed anyhow because it made it easier for him to sleep after hours of being on his feet all day, doing central lines and running codes.

Now Will couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what his dad had actually said about the mattress and his advice about having sex on it. Would Nico be okay with it if they were having sex? Or would he think that it was too soft and that sinking into the mattress was unsexy? Now Will was blushing at the continued thought of having Nico in his bed in such an intimate way. Would Nico want to fuck Will into the mattress or would he content with Will being positioned between his slim legs? What noises would Nico make? Would Nico be satisfied with what Will had to offer him?

He felt a little guilty for thinking about his friend like this but there was no going back now that he had thought about it. At least that is what Will figured if the tent in his jeans were anything to go by, he was painfully hard. Well thats what he gets for thinking about sex and Nico while he’s drunk, and while he feels ashamed for what he feels Will doesn’t think he could ignore the tightness of his jeans. After a few moments of contemplation Will chose to do something about it opposed to just trying to ignore his ah, situation. Rolling onto his back with an ungraceful, rickety turn Will sat up in order to take off his jacket, resulting in him getting tangled for a few seconds just up until it slipped down around his shoulders. His shirt shortly joined the jacket on floor beside the bed when Will yanked it over his head, choosing not to take this too slow.

Then again he did want to enjoy himself thoroughly before he had go back to pretending that he wasn’t head over heels for one Nico di Angelo. So Will slowed down just a bit, running his fingers down his chest in a gentle sweeping arc, imagining that it was Nico’s hands that were making the motion. To get comfortable Will wiggled his hips backwards so that he could lean against the headboard for support or else he was going to topple off the bed due to being uncoordinated. When Will continues with his actions he starts at his nipples, gently squeezing and rubbing until they were also hardened. He imagined that it was Nico who was doing the rubbing and pressing careful but firm touches on his chest and the ridges of his ribs.

Will was panting hard by the time he finished feeling up his chest, choosing to move on from teasing his nipples to the coarse happy trail under his navel. The blond practically purred when he pressed on the hot spot in the crease between his hip and his abs just under his waistband. There were multiple pressure spots around Will’s hips, thighs, and neck that could make him erect in under 10 seconds, Will had found this out the hard way literally. With a shuddering breath Will attempted to unbutton his jeans, but his clumsy hands couldn’t get the button through the hole.

Will squirmed uncomfortably in his jeans, unaware that he was pressing keys on his phone as he wrestled with his zipper, only to succeed on popping open the button. There was the soft hum of ringing but Will figured that it was just the blood rushing through his ears and paid no mind to it because of his new dilemma. Silently Will cursed himself for thinking that wearing skinny jeans instead of regular fucking jeans was a good idea, sometimes he had the worst luck. Even with the skinny jeans in the way Will knew that if he didn’t do something right fucking now he was going to go crazy.

After a few tries at wiggling out of his jeans Will just turned on his side, pulled his boxers down, and hooked them underneath his balls. A satisfied sigh left his lips once his dick had been freed from the confines of his skin clinging pants.

Will formed a ring with his fingers around himself and gently began to stroke up, starting at the base of his swollen cock. At first he began with long slow grinds into his hand, the foreskin retracting with every single thrust upwards. He fantasized Nico’s calloused hand wrapping around the head making ~~not so~~ subtle strokes just below his slit to tease him, he thought about Nico peeling back his foreskin to reveal the throbbing flesh.

Will visualised the lust filled looks Nico might give him as he took Will apart with each flick of his slim wrist, it was almost real to him. Or the way Nico might react to the way Will moaned in absolute pleasure; would he whisper sweet nothings in Will’s ear as he got him off?

“Ohh, Nico.” Will whimpered into the quiet room, his eyes now squeezed shut as he immersed himself into his fantasy of Nico with his hand on his dick.

The image of Nico kissing up Will’s shaft with his chocolate brown eyes locked with Will’s blue ones makes Will’s heart beat faster in his chest and ache with want. What would it feel like? Will’s cock inside of Nico’s warm wet mouth, brushing against his plump, kissable pink lips over and over again. A violent quiver ran through the length of Will’s body, making him jerk up into his hand with a loud moan. Thoughts about Nico letting his hands roam all over his body, pressing at his hot spots, with fingers trailing over his thighs and over his ass.

Will began to speed up his hand, adjusting his grip just a little more as he moved his hips to match the quick movement. “Fuck, oh fuck.” He cursed

“Nico! Ah, please.” Will found himself whining, but he had no idea what he was asking for. For Nico to be touching him? For Nico to his? For Nico to take him in the way that no one had in a very long time maybe? But whatever it was that Will was asking for he didn’t really know, but he did know that he had a lot of wants.

He wanted to be underneath Nico as he got his ass pounded into repeatedly, he wanted Nico to be the one listening to him plead and beg to be fucked harder. Will wanted to have hickeys sucked into the side of his neck where everyone could see them, to be dirty talked so furiously that he would be blushing for days. To be fucked so hard he would walk with a slight limp for a week. Will wanted everyone to know that he was Nico's. And most of all he wanted Nico to stay with him after words to cuddle and tell him how much he loved him, how much they loved each other.

Will didn’t realize that he had said all of that out loud in between loud whimpers that were not being muffled by anything. He also did not know that there was someone listening in on him, he was too lost in his wants and needs to notice anything.

"Nico!" Will mewled out as the heat that coiled in the pit of his stomach became more hot and way more intense as he spilled over his hand. It felt to him as all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he was left fishing for air, his vision had been tinged a slight white.

Even as his vision went back to normal he could still feel the heaviness on his chest and he was flooded with guilt and shame. His lips quivered for a few seconds before he burst into tears, he fixed himself up, pulling up his boxers feeling a bit more sobered up but terrible. His stomach rolled but it wasn't only from what he was feeling, it must be the alcohol catching up with him. At least that's what he would have figured if he had stayed awake long enough but he no longer had the energy to keep himself awake.

\---

Nico had always been a night owl every since he was a little boy, he was never able to fall asleep until it was already the early stages of the morning, but it's not like he ever ran out of things to do; he watched Netflix, plucked the strings on his violin, reread books that he liked. Nico never needed much sleep even though Hazel and Will always bugged him about getting a little bit over 8 hours of rest. So here he was at 2 in the fucking morning eating a hot pocket while watching the stars from his balcony, it was hard to see them with all the light pollution in New York but he thinks he can just make out the constellation he had dubbed “Zoe the Hunter” when he was 10. The reason was Bianca had a crush on a girl named Zoe, Bianca had never told Nico about her crush but Nico had known, he knew the look. Zoe had invited Bianca to be her friend when they had none because they had just moved to New York. She was awesome because even though she hated boys Zoe still let Nico play with her and Bianca after he’d grown on her, she was one of the hardcore chicks he’d ever met. So because Zoe was one of the awesomest girls he’d ever met and because his sister liked her, he secretly named a constellation in honor of her. If she was okay with Bianca then Zoe was okay with Nico. And then when Bianca turned 18 they joined the military together, Nico hadn’t seen either of them ever again. Bianca went missing in battle, assumed to be a P.O.W, and Zoe had been killed during a mission that had gone horribly wrong.

It’s true that Nico was mad for a long time, he was mad at his mom for moving them to America where he didn’t know anyone (much less know how to speak English well), he was mad at the doctors who diagnosed his mom with cancer and couldn’t save her. Nico was mad at Bianca for leaving him when the times were getting hard, he was mad at himself for not being able to hold onto his family.

And finally Nico was angry at his father for many reasons. Nico’s father left his mom in Italy after having two children with her, let Nico be put in so many foster homes for 3 years, having the audacity to claim him when he was already almost an adult. Then when Nico found out he had a half sister named Hazel? He was ready to bolt, that is until he actually met Hazel.

The whole three days before he moved in with his dad he was ready to tell Hazel off, that he didn’t need another sister and how she wouldn’t replace Bianca. But the words had died on his lips the moment he laid eyes on Hazel. And while he knew that what he was thinking was true, that Hazel would never take Bianca’s place, she did help him through a lot. Hazel became his rock in the middle of the storm, so he was able to deal with everything that came at him after that because he knew that Hazel would always be there for him and he didn’t have to shoulder the weight all by himself. Nico knows that he didn’t hate her right away but he warmed up to her quickly. And so now that they were close Hazel was helping him through his latest problem, his crush on the dorky doctor, Will Solace.

Once he’d come out Hazel, she’d been so eager on helping him find “the right one” so she’d set him up on blind dates or take him out to socialize. It was kind of funny seeing her so intent on finding Nico “the boy of his dreams” and that was his reason for letting her drag him from place to place. And the one night he had joined Hazel of his own free will they had gone to a bar on the better side of New York where he had found, as Hazel puts it, “his soulmate”. Not that he actually believes in the whole soulmate thing, but the moment he had run into Will Solace and spilled pomegranate flavored vodka all over his shirt he had felt something so intense it frightened him. He immediately had retreated to his safety zone in which he drives those scary feelings away to avoid actually feeling them. Nico had grumbled on about how Will should be watching where he was going (even though it was technically Nico’s fault and he knew that) and not to just stand in the middle of the bar like a fucking tree. Of course Hazel had noticed his interaction with the tall blond stranger, believing Nico to be flirting or becoming acquainted with the blue eyed doctor so she had invited Will to hang out with them at their table. Nico had ignored him the rest of the night because he was scared of the way Will made him feel. But somehow Will Solace had wormed his way into his life over and over again, even though he was slightly annoying he grew on Nico after the next few times. Hazel knew that Nico was attracted to Will, he couldn’t even deny it no matter how hard he tried when his sister had brought it up. Admittedly he did cry (but only a little) at the confrontation because Nico believed that there was no way that someone as gorgeous as Will was going to notice him because Percy didn’t so why would Will? That night he and Hazel watched 50 First Dates while eating gelato, and after the movie when Nico was all calmed down Hazel told him to go for it. She told Nico that Will would have to be crazy not to like him and that he would never know for sure if he never put himself out there. Hazel had made a very convincing argument about how Will was a whole different person than Percy so to give it a shot.

It’s been a whole month since Hazel had given Nico her speech, 5 months since Nico had first met Will Solace and he still hadn’t gotten up the courage to tell Will. Everytime he thinks he’s about to do it he finds some sort of an excuse to hold off for a little while longer. But then at the same time Nico knows that he can’t keep putting it off or else he was going to miss his opportunity completely, so thats why Nico decided that he was going to do it today. A few days ago he had texted Will to ask if he had time to hang out on the weekend, and when Will responded that he did have time they marked a date to see each other. Nico’s stomach was in knots but he wasn’t going to lose his chance this time, he wasn’t going to let himself get in the way.

Once Nico had polished off his hot pocket he went back inside his room to get ready to finally sleep so that he would be rested for hanging out with Will. He was on his way out of the room to shower when he heard the shrill chime of his ringtone. With a raise of his eyebrows he looked at the clock, it was 2:26 in the morning who would be calling this early? So before the call could go to voicemail Nico pressed accept seeing that it was Will who was calling him.

“Solace? What are you doing up so early? Well its kind of late for you, I guess.” Nico said quietly into the phone as he grabbed clothes from his drawers, might as well while he was here.

There was only a rustle of movement then silence on the other end of the line, which confused Nico. Nico moved his phone away from his ear to look at it, just to make sure that he hadn’t put himself on mute and that it was really Will.

“Will, are you there? Hello?” Nico had stopped moving around at this point and breathed quietly, straining to hear Will on the other end. There was a little more movement on Will side and Nico was about to remove the phone from his ear when he heard it. A small breathy sigh. The kind you hear when someone is relieved, or if there are “activities” happening.

Nico thinks that he must have imagined it but then another sound comes it's not one that is made from a human voice, its the sound of skin on skin. It’s pretty faint but now Nico’s senses are heightened, he strains his ears to hear whatever he can pick up. Next he hears the soft sounds of Will moaning, a quiet sound but louder than the sigh. The sound sends a hot shiver down Nico’s spine and curls in his belly, in the beginnings of arousal. But then it subsides because a thought occurs to Nico, what if Will hadn’t meant to call Nico and he was having sex with someone? Suddenly it feels like Nico’s been submerged in ice cold water, because what if he did miss his chance?

What if Will had found someone to share the night with, someone who wasn’t Nico? It was a horrible feeling but Nico wasn’t mad at anyone but himself. This was the universe telling him that he had fucked up by waiting so long to tell Will that he loved him. That what he thought as he heard Will gasp and moan a bit louder, Nico couldn’t listen any longer not when he thought that it could have been him Will was with not whoever he was with now. Jealousy was now threatening to take over Nico but everything suddenly came to a screeching halt.

“Ooh, Nico.” Will whimpered, actually whimpered in a lust-filled voice. But again it was faint like the phone wasn’t close to Will’s face. Nico’s arousal was back full-force at this point because holy shit the way that Will had said his name. But he didn’t move to do anything about it, he didn’t even dare to breathe loudly, he just listened. It was like he was entranced now, his sole attention was on everything that Will was saying and doing. His imagination started to put together a picture of Will laying on his bed, possibly naked while masturbating to Nico.

Nico could hear Will moving his hand faster on his dick, sobbing incomprehensibly in absolute pleasure. The bed frame creaked and the bed sheets rustled as Will let out a surprisingly loud sound which added to growing volume of Will’s hand on his dick. Nico doesn’t know how long he listens to Will jacking off at this constant speed and volume. But it must have been for quite a while because he jolts when he feels the tent in his boxers become increasingly more uncomfortable. On a split second decision, he pulls himself from his constricting boxers, slowly stroking himself but mostly still focusing on listening to Will get off.

“Nico! Ah, please!” Will’s whines and Nico swears that he almost comes right then but he manages to hold back by gripping the base of his dick. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest he almost can’t hear the next thing Will starts to say over the blood rushing through his ears. He feels dizzy from the arousal running wildly through his body. Nico’s breath turns ragged, so he has to take a moment to calm himself down so he can hear what Will is saying.

“I-I want to be underneath you while you h-hold me open and pound me into my mattress. Mmm! I want you t-to listen to m-me moan against your throat and beg for you to fuck me harder. I want to have so many fucking hickeys on my neck where e-everyone can see them, so that you can see them and know I am y-yours. And I want to be dirty talked with so much fire that I will be blushing for days at everything you say. I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll see stars and I will be limping and sore for a whole week knowing that it was you who did it. I want them to know that I am yours and only yours, Nico. Ah! A-And I want to be with you, I want you to tell me how much you love me even after its over-." Will's voice cracked under another sob and Nico heard him move his hand as if redoubling his efforts to get off now that he knew what he wanted. And that's when Nico's vision blurred as he came all over his abs and his hand. It took him what felt like hours to recover but it only must have been a minute because by the time Nico tunes back in to Will, he hears Will call out his name one last time with a sharp intake of breath before there's just panting from Will on the other end and no other sound.

There was just silence once Will's breath calmed but then there was a sniffle and then another, and now Nico listens as Will starts to sob but not in the pleasureful kind of way, in a way that makes Nico's heart clench in his chest. Will sounds so broken, so hurt.

Nico tries to talk to him or get Will to hear him, "Will? Will, are you there? Can you hear me?" There's no response from Will, just the distraught sounds of Will's cries then Will shifts but he doesnt stop crying. Nico makes a second attempt, "Will? Are you okay? Will, it's Nico. Come on answer me." But just like last time there's just the sound of Will moving around but there's not verbal response. Eventually the weeping stops, it replaced with slow even breathing which means that Will must have cried himself to sleep. On that thought Nico presses the end call button with a heavy heart, he felt guilty for taking advantage of Will jacking off to him. Was it his fault that Will was crying? Nico had to know, so he decided that he would bring it up later when they hang out (if Will even wanted to hang out with him at this point).

So he sent a text for Will to wake up to in the morning, 'We need to talk.' Then Nico continued collecting his clothes which he had been doing before Will had called him, he threw his phone onto the bed and left the room.

\---

Will woke up with a migraine pounding against the front of his skull causing him extreme pain and the rolling in his stomach from the night before was back. And the sun breaking through his blinds wasn’t helping any. He couldn’t even move that far off his bed, all he could do is roll over and throw up the contents of his stomach into the small trashcan next to his bed (strategically placed for just this purpose). He felt a little bit better afterwards but still awful but he couldn’t bring himself to get up, well until there’s a knock on his door that sounds louder than it probably is.

“Willow Solace you better get your hungover behind to this door and unlock it right now.” came a voice from the other side of the door. Will groaned, of course leave it to Lou Ellen to use his full name which his hippie mom had saddled him with. Knowing that he couldn’t ignore her forever he hauled himself onto his feet, almost falling over before he got some sort of balance and wobbled over to the door. He fumbled with the lock and door knob but was finally able to get it open via Lou Ellen.

“You look fucking awful, like you got run over by a car but then again you are very very hungover for whatever reason you decided to get drunk in the fucking first place,” Lou Ellen snorts indignantly as she shoves a bottle of water and a few asprin his way, “I swear you are so lucky that I am such a good friend in which you didn’t take advantage of my best friendary skills and ignored me in favor of enclosing yourself in here for a pity party of one. What do you have to say for yourself, Will?”

After Will had taken the pills and downed the whole bottle of water, he rubbed his temples and winced, “Lou, if you could take the volume down a notch, the meds still need time to kick in…” Will sighs and drops his hands to his sides. “I really wasn’t thinking to be honest, Lou. I had a rough day at work and I needed a drink but one drink turned into two and two turned into who knows how many. I don’t remember even coming home, all I can remember is drinking a lot, the bartender calling me a cab, and paying my tab. Nothing past that so I apologize for not taking advantage of your best friendary skills, I probably didn’t even know how to walk straight.”

Lou Ellen’s facial expression softened at the mention of “a rough day at work”. “Oh Will, your gay ass could never do anything straight.” Will cracks a slight smile at her joke knowing that she wasn’t really mad, probably more concerned. “So what happened at work? Did you lose a patient again? Will, you know that some people are even beyond you saving. You’re a doctor not a magician.”

Will walked over and plopped down onto the corner of his bed resting his face in his hands, “She was 23, Lou. She looked like she was barely going to graduate college, and she had a son, a beautiful son. Her name was Justice and life wasn’t fair for her, she was just going Christmas shopping with Nathan. Two men cornered her and Nathan in a parking garage, only to steal a handful of cash and the presents they bought and they got away. Nathan was practically dead on the scene and then he passed away, he was D.O.A and I had to call it. I had to say his time of death; 9:37pm, a kid who was only 5 years old. And I had to tell her spouse that Justice died before we could get her to surgery and that their son was dead on arrival. To have to tell a parent that their child and wife is dead, to see them shut down in front of you as if all the life in them was drained out. It was too much.” Will wipes his eyes that were filling with tears, “I just felt so fucking guilty that I couldn’t save that person’s wife and child, it was all on me. It made me feel ashamed that the only problems in my life were loving a man that may never love me back and that they will have to live the rest of their life without their family. So as soon as my shift was over I went to the bar across the street and I just drank.”

Cecil peaked his head into the door at that moment, “Sorry to interrupt but Nico is in our kitchen and he’s asking to see Will.” Cecil gave him a protective look that was asking if he was okay with seeing Nico.

Will nodded slowly, wiping his eyes furiously. “Yeah it’s fine you can send him in here, it’s okay.”

“If you’re sure.” Cecil looked at Lou Ellen to Will.

“I am.” After the second confirmation Cecil disappeared around the corner to let Nico know that he could go see Will.

“Well I suppose that’s my cue to leave, but hey Will I know you feel guilty about Justice and Nathan but it isn’t your fault. I don’t doubt that you did everything you could possibly do, their deaths are not on you, their blood is on the hands that spilt it. Just take it easy okay?” Lou Ellen put a hand on Will’s shoulder before walking to the door. Only to stop and turn to look at him once again with the same protectiveness as Cecil had when he’d looked at Will. “Oh and if you need me to knock some sense in, you-know-who just call me and I’ll come running.”

“Thanks Lou, but I think I can handle talking to him right now.” Will gave her another uneasy smile which didn’t convince her very much but she left nonetheless. After a minute or two Nico walked into Will’s room with two cups of coffee, one of which he passes to Will without a word. “Thank you, Nico.” Will said appreciatively as he took a sip, smiling under the rim when he realized it was made just the way he liked it, with cream and sugar. (Cecil must have sent in the coffee for the two of them because Will knows that Nico's expertise was warming up leftovers in the microwave.) Then once Will realized that he was feeling a bit better, enough to ingest coffee, he took a swig.

“So Will… I bet you’re wondering why I’m here rather than waiting for you at Apollo’s,” Apollo’s was a diner down the street where they go to hang out, “It’s because I need to talk to you, about last night.” Will almost choked on his coffee at hearing those words.

“W-what about last night?” Will looked up at Nico with widened eyes but Nico was looking at his feet with a complex look, Will trying not to look as horrified as he felt. Nico was quiet for a little while as if gathering his words, trying to form sentences in his head.

“Will, you called me last night, I don’t know if you actually meant to but-” Nico paused to bite on his lip, looking more nervous and unsure than Will had ever seen him. Nico was usually the cool calm and collected type, not the type to be ruffled so easily by well anything. Oh god Will must have called him and confessed his love to him or something. So that's why Nico is freaking out over this. Now Nico was here to tell him that he didn’t feel the same way as Will feels for him. He doesn’t remember doing anything of the sort last night, which admittedly he doesn't remember much of last night like he told Lou Ellen.

“I-I’m sorry for whatever I said to you, Nico. I-I was really drunk, I had a rough day at work and I drank a little bit too much. I apologize if whatever I said was unwarranted I suppose I have a habit of doing stupid stuff when I’m drunk, I don’t even remember doing it-” Will started to babble because that’s what he does when he’s embarrassed and in a tight spot.

“Will! Calm down. Woah calm down, don’t work yourself into a panic attack okay. I just wanted to talk to you about it. I’m letting you know that I’m not mad or anything, I didn’t come over here to end anything okay? I just wanted to talk.” Nico  had put down his mug on Will’s desk with a long sigh so that he could go over to him, he gingerly lowered himself to sit next to Will on the bed.

Nico thought about it for a few more seconds then changed tact, “Will, when you called me last night, I’m pretty sure it was an accident. I don’t think you had any intention to call me drunk or not… As for what you said. There some talking, but we didn’t talk… you mostly just... You were kind of um busy.” Nico gestures to the stain on Will’s sheets.

Will’s face went red, “Oh. I’m sorry that you had to listen to me uh do that.”

“I’m going to be honest you did say some things, amongst the moaning you were calling out my name. At first I thought that you had called me on purpose, then I thought that you may have accidentally called me while you were having sex with someone but then you said my name. You said it not once but three times. Will, I have to know if what you said was true. Are you in love with me?” Nico had a guarded and cautious expression now, looking at Will as if he were a dog that was about to jump at him.

Will’s jaw went slack and he stared at Nico, who was at first avoiding his eye but now met it. Will knew that he could no longer deny what he had been feeling, he could no longer lie to himself and tell himself that he didn’t love Nico as much as he thinks he did. So Will nodded, “Yes. Yes, Nico I am in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since the day you poured your drink all over my favorite shirt. I’ve been in love without since the day you opened up to me. And it hurt me so much not being able to tell you because I was afraid that you would hate me. I was really afraid of how you would react to me falling in love with you because I am your friend. I know that you probably don’t feel the same way an-”

Nico had reached out and curled his fist into Will’s shirt and dragged him forward, pressing his mouth onto Will’s for a closed mouth kiss. It wasn’t a short kiss either it last over a minute and a half but it was amazing, but Will was still freaking out a little because was this actually happening? When Nico pulled away he was blushing really hard, “All you had to say was yes, Solace. I’m an adult I can handle things, most of the time at least. Now I’m telling you that we were both idiots because I never thought that you would even look twice at me. I'm not a whole lot of good when it comes to expressing feelings other than displeasure or anger, but I do really like you even if you are an idiot.”

“Really? You do?” Will was grinning now, all of the tension that had been on his shoulders about Nico was lifting.

“Yeah I do, Dr. Obvious.” Nico gave him a small smile back and then frowned again, “There’s one more thing, after you uh finished you started to cry, and I know you said you don’t remember but I still have to ask was it over me? Were you crying because you didn’t think I would love you?” Will nodded slowly and Nico’s eyes were guilty, “I’m... sorry that I made you feel that way.”

"We can talk about that another time, it wasn't just about you. A lot of things have been happening lately, stressful things. How about for now you can make fun of me for looking so terrible while we watch Game of Thrones and drink lots and lots of coffee because one cup is not going to cut it."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Solace."

 


End file.
